sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
SplashScreen
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity ddfaaaa Are you only replacing the file splash.html? If so you also need to edit or replace the file splash.html.master. the mesh box uses this file to make the splash page, that is how you get the node id at the bottom. I keep updating the splash page using winscp to replace the file, but after a couple of days the file dissapears, all the boxes are set to preserve the splash page. any ideas? splashup * GetandverifySplashup I was wondering if there is a way to view the splash page of a box that is say 5 miles away, with out actually going to the site. William, I changed the settings but that didn't work. Has anyone else had this happen or is it just me? This behavior is similar with Mozilla, Firefox, Opera, etc. Your home page is usually cached by the browser for faster loading. If you turn off caching follow these instructions: This will force IE to connect to the page in question each time it opens, thus forcing an internet connection that would open the splash page. The splash page is connection intensive, if there is no connection, there is no splash page. For Mozilla follow these settings: Open Mozilla Open the Edit Menu and Choose Preferences Expand Advanced and Click on Cache Change the setting to "Once Per Session" Click OK. It should be similar for Firefox, but I do not have it installed. Basically, if you force the cache to try and update at least once per session, or per opening of the application, this splash issue will not be an issue. > > First, I was just giving you what you asked for, suggestions! > > Why is it unacceptable to ask subscribers to use a particular software > > program to access any kind of service? What is your point? > > > > In my opinion, Mozilla, FireFox, or Opera are better browsers. And > > using one of them will help you trouble shoot the problem you are > > having. The problem you were light on the details with. > > Here is a question for you, can you pick up a wireless signal with Net > > Stumbler, or Boingo? > > > > http://www.netstumbler.com/ > > http://www.boingo.com/ > > And if you really want to learn about the MeshAP, then you should > > start leaning about *NIX because the MeshAP uses Linux (2.4 Kernel > > based on a trimmed down version of http://www.slackware.com/ if I > > remember correctly) > >> I can try installing mozilla or opera, but totally unaceptable to users > >> who > >> are subscribing to your WISP service. > >> > Is Internet Explorer starting with a blank page? The "about:blank" > >> > setting? If so, set it to some site. > >> > > >> > My other suggestion, install a better browser and see if you get the > >> > same results. > >> > http://www.mozilla.org/ > >> > http://www.opera.com/ > >> > > >> > > >> >> I was wondering how come when you initially click on the icon to > start > >> >> internet explorer the splash screen login doesn't come one. It only > >> >> comes on when you manually type an address in the address bar and > >> >> click > >> >> enter that the screen comes on. > >> >> > >> >> Other commercial wisps have it set up so that as soon as you go > online > >> >> you get the login screen automatically. > >> >> > >> >> any suggestions? > > > Seems that this was the problem. I had user/pass/MAC all filled in but told it to verify using user/pass OR mac. So I changed it to verify with user/pass AND mac and everything seems to work again. This sounds like a bug to me. > >I had a client login with a USB adapter and everything worked fine. I had > >given them a user/pass with no MAC authentication. They were able to > >connect to my meshbox, get a splash screen, and start using the internet > >no problems whatsoever. > > > >So, shortly after this, I went into wiana and changed their user/pass to > >include a MAC address. At this time I also tweaked some of the client > >shaping, forcing the mesh to reboot. After the reboot, they haven't been > >able to use the internet since. > > > >I have tried playing with their XP settings but I can't get it to work. > >They can connect to the meshbox still and when I do an ipconfig /all > >everything is kosher, I can even see them on wiana. But when I open > >explorer I can't get a splash page to pop-up. > > If you have it set to MAC or password, you won't get a splash screen. > They should just go straight out. 1. I use MacStumbler on my iBook. For a Windoze laptop, you can use NetStumbler... basically the same thing. This program should be considered a standard for WISP use. Additionally, Linux has Kismet and Mac has Kismac, which are very similar. They will provide you with some additional tools... many of which you will not need for basic site surveys. For more information, check out the Wiki: http://live.locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=RecommendedSoftwareTools 2. You can view the splash page of any box on your network if you are connected to one of the AP's on the network by opening up a browser and typing http://1.x.x.x:5280 > Hello again. > I was wondering if there is a way to view the splash page of a box > that is say 5 miles away, with out actually going to the site. By pass splash page when authenticating only with MAC addresses I was wondering if you've seen our CMUPS offering - its a fully MeshAP & Wiana compatible membership and payment handling system. More info at http://www.feeedpro.net/index.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=6 and http://www.feeedpro.net/shop/ * supports all the MAC address / username&password authentication options * supports guest/member/owner/vpn user classes. * integrates with MeshAP's Walled Garden * integrates with your own website and splash page Thanks to all who answered my question, now with the walled garden, I can make a full turn key registration system. J That is once I get my radius fully working. I guess my think was that if a person didn't have a MAC authentication then they need to be direct to my page to get registered. From there once registered then the person can surf. My assumption was that every device will need to be authorized similar to a cell phone. Ok enough guessing and assumptions. You can edit the splash page but any time you upgrade you will need to re-edit or reinstall your custom splash page. Jon once wrote "To add a page you can place the file in /htdocs - to edit the splash page itself, you can edit the splash.html.master file on the system, but this is not recommended. The new Wiana option "Splash page customization" can contain small amounts of HTML and is inserted to the top of the splash page. " I guess or assume that answered your question? Oh, Use a HTML editor. In my scenario I simply add the HTML to the Wiana in splash page customization. It was easy. By pass splash page when authenticating only with MAC addresses I though MAC users were not supposed to see the splash page in the first place.. I am trying to use the walled garden to create my own signup and login page. How can I recreate the splash page totally and only keep the user/pass boxes? It seems when I add too much html in the wiana box, it cuts off a bunch.. is there some page I edit, and just have to re0edit each time I re-flash(upgrade) I just worked on some HTML code that would redirect to a webpage after the splash page is engaged. In other words when the splash page comes up this code will redirect them through the walled garden to a website. It assumes a 4 second delay and it also assumes you will never want people using TICKETS or password access, and everyone will use MAC addresses. Requirements are: build 25 dev 88; IP address in walled garden of URL to redirect. And with in 4 second it goes to my website basically bypassing the splash page altogether. I just thought it was cool and had to share it with you. By pass splash page when authenticating only with MAC addresses If you alter the splash.html.master page in htdocs, then run rebuildsplashhtml then it will update the splash page with what ever you req. note though keep away from the form elements as not to corrupt the login pages. I though MAC users were not supposed to see the splash page in the first place.. I am trying to use the walled garden to create my own signup and login page. How can I recreate the splash page totally and only keep the user/pass boxes? It seems when I add too much html in the wiana box, it cuts off a bunch.. is there some page I edit, and just have to re0edit each time I re-flash(upgrade) I just worked on some HTML code that would redirect to a webpage after the splash page is engaged. In other words when the splash page comes up this code will redirect them through the walled garden to a website. It assumes a 4 second delay and it also assumes you will never want people using TICKETS or password access, and everyone will use MAC addresses. Requirements are: build 25 dev 88; IP address in walled garden of URL to redirect. Logo Ontario, Canada For More information Call 416 000-0000 . adf Can you give us some more details, like what type of hardware you have, what version of firmware it's running, etc... We did see that with some of the OSS builds before dev76. I seem to recall that logging in and typing "getandverify splashup" would download a splash update from Wiana, kill the one running, then restart the new (and improved?) one. That fixed our problems with splash restarts.